


What Laughter Brings

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	What Laughter Brings

What most don’t realize is that a baby angel’s grace is the closest you can get to the raw energy of creation. That’s why older angels take great care in keeping outbursts from the fledglings as under control as possible. One misplaced tantrum could destroy a world that took eons to create. But Gabriel was not most angels and Castiel was a quiet, curious babe. Which did nothing but lull the Archangel into a false sense of security and he let his protective control of Castiel’s grace slip.

The little angel was still quite small, in fact he hadn’t even sprouted his wings yet. He would just lay content in the nest, gumming on a rattle as he silently watched his brother do various tasks. Gabriel turned to walk to the opposite side of the room when his foot caught in the rug and he fell ass over apple carts into a pile of feathers he’d saved from his last molting to line the nest. A spray of gold feathers shot into the air. Groaning Gabriel sat up with loose feather sticking out of his hair like a chaotic crown. Castiel looks at the sight with wide eyes and a growing grin of amusement. Gabriel spits out a mouthful full of down with a small curse and Castiel erupts into a fit of giggles. The older angel glares at the baby, but it’s only half hearted, as he rubs the feathers out of his hair. “Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” Gabriel reaches over and runs his fingers along Castiel’s sides making them both erupt into laughter. Each of them feeding of the other’s joy. They keep on like this for several minutes, before Gabriel scoops him up. “Let’s go find something better to do than clean.” he says as he hugs him close to his chest. When Gabriel steps out of their nest, he stops short just at the threshold and stares open mouthed at the rainforest surrounding them that hadn’t been there before. He looks down at Castiel and shakes his head with a chuckle. “Michael’s gonna kill me.”


End file.
